


Just a casual Friday night

by bunnysworld



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Otabek loves evenings he can spend with Yuri. Then Yuri asks him something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ventured into a different fandom again. Who doesn't love Yuri on ice? This little plot bunny (does it even have plot? I'm not sure) wanted out, so here it is. 
> 
> Not beta'd.

Otabek closed his eyes and tried to breathe calmly when Yuri moved around a bit. He always loved when they had an evening to themselves, just sitting on Yuri’s bed, Yuri’s back against his chest, both of them reading or watching some action movie or one of these documentaries on big cats that Yuri liked so much. It just got increasingly difficult to keep his hands off of Yuri.

Yuri had turned 16 a while ago and had grown quite a bit since they had first started dating. Even though it seemed like he had to grow into his new body now and worked hard to keep his coordination on the same level he had before, Ota loved the long fine limbs and the occasional clumsiness that came with a growth spurt. It was absolutely adorable. Which – of course – he would never tell Yuri because that would only earn him some serious death glares. 

Drawing in a sharp breath, Otabek shifted, too, trying to hide his growing erection. As much as he loved having Yuri this close, he couldn’t help his body reacting. 

“Ota?” Yuri asked, leaning his head back onto Otabek’s shoulder, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen.

“What is it, Yura?” Trying hard not to run the tip of his nose over the rim of Yuri’s ear, Otabek just touched his head with his cheek. 

“Why do you never touch me?”

“I am touching you now.” He was almost painfully aware of Yuri’s presence and his body leaning into his.

“No. I mean like…really touching, like…” Yuri didn’t look at him but Otabek knew there was a blush on his cheek.

He didn’t know what made him do it. He knew he should drop the subject or distract Yuri with something else. The speech his coach had given him still rang through his mind. But he asked anyway. “Like what?”

Yuri shuddered when Otabek nuzzled into his hair. “Like...” He reached for Otabek’s hand and placed it on the bulge in his sweatpants. 

“Yura!” Ota closed his eyes and tried to pull his hand back, but Yuri held on to his wrist. 

“Ota…” Yuri sighed and moved against the hand.

Damn, he had dreamed of touching Yuri like that so many nights. He had imagined his little wildcat to close his eyes and just enjoy, giving him instructions of how he liked to be touched best. But Yuri wasn’t as vocal as in his dreams. He had closed his eyes and breathed through parted lips as he moved against his hand. 

Yet, it was the hottest thing Otabek had ever seen. Ignoring his own erection, he put a bit more pressure against Yuri’s hard cock, teasing and rubbing him through the fabric while he kissed and nibbled on Yuri’s neck. All thoughts of holding back were forgotten; he had wanted Yuri from the first moment on, hell, even back when they were just kids he had known that he wanted to be with this boy. 

Otabek couldn’t help but pressing his hard-on against Yuri as he was moving again. Nipping that sensitive spot where Yuri’s neck joined his shoulder, Otabek moaned. By now, Yuri’s breath came in huffs and he was making hot little keening noises while he held Otabek’s hand in place and grabbed the fabric of his sweatpants with his other hand. 

“Yura,” Otabek whispered, licking along the rim of Yuri’s ear. He was breathing just as hard as Yuri was but he didn’t think about that, all that counted was making Yuri feel good. 

Yuri stilled and tensed, his face torn in a soundless cry, as he came. 

Had Otabek thought that seeing Yuri aroused was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, he had to rethink. This! Yuri swept away by pleasure was the hottest things he’d ever seen and it was all it took to make him come, too. 

Stilling all other movement, they just lay there, Yuri in his arms, all limp, just breathing hard, Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri’s middle. “You okay?” he whispered into his neck. 

Yuri shivered and then stretched like a lazy cat, the smile on his face clearly visible. “Uh huh.”

He felt so much for the other boy, wanted to spend all his time with him and could hardly believe what they had just done but Otabek knew that the ‘I love you’ that sat on the tip of his tongue and wanted out wouldn’t be well-received in a situation like this, so he nuzzled into Yuri’s neck and placed little kisses onto the heated skin instead.


End file.
